


The God In The Machine

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: A story of a girl and a glitch in the universe.





	The God In The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> My second original work. Written on a whim while tired, so don't expect much.

The girl lay awake that night, just like every night. She could not sleep, just like every night. The universe fuzzed at the edges of her vision, another illusion. Just like the rest. She swung herself upright, and quietly padded down the corridor to the bathroom. The light came on like a quiet click, which echoes in the heavy night silence. She flinched, and listened, hoping she had not awakened anyone, but it seemed the night had not betrayed her late night activities. Good. She didn't want mother to worry again.

The cap of the med bottle came off with another quiet click. The nondescript while pills lied in the orange bottle, perfectly ordinary, just like the rest. The doctor said they would help, but they never did. But she took them anyways. It wouldn't do to disturb the order. The doctor gave her pills, so she took them. That was just the way the universe worked. If she didn't follow the way the universe worked, then it would change. And when it changed, it had never been any other way, and no one ever noticed, and she would be marked insane again for her false memories. 

The universe fuzzed again, and she woke up in bed again, bewildered to how she had gotten there. Perhaps she had never gotten up. Who knew? Once again, she swung herself upright. The daylight dirfted drearily in through the window. Once, long ago, she had been annoyed with the bright daylight, and she woke up the next day with no sun, so she tried to appreciate it when she could get it. The eyeless people of that world were... Too creepy for words. She yawned, banishing old falsehoods, and grabbed her red shirt. It fuzzed, and she was holding her blue sweater. She shrugged, and pulled it on anyways. 

Her bag was packed at the foot of the stairs, just as it always was. Or possibly never was. Did it matter? Inside, it would always have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a chocolate chip cookie lovingly made by her mom. She smiled inwardly, and slung it on her back. She had a father once, too, until she didn't. Occasionally she would try to imagine him back in, but the shadows taking his place we're never quite the same.

The world fuzzed again, and she was on the bus, in the backseat, as usual. The seat of loners. She pulled out her book and ignored the nerds back here, as well as the laughter of the people up front, and appreciated it. The world was exactly the same as it always had been. Just as she wanted. The world blurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
